Hiki-Neet in Wonderland!
by Berri-san's Perfect Wonderland
Summary: Yuuhi Ogura is a hikikomori and NEET (Not in Employment, Education, or Training) who spends most of her time cooped up in her room, isolated from others. She believes that 2D men are ideal for her, and that staying inside is always refreshing. While grocery shopping, she trips on a tree's roots, and falls into a rabbit hole... OC/?


**Hiki-NEET in Wonderland**

* * *

**Summary:** Yuuhi Ogura is a hikikomori and NEET (Not in Employment, Education, or Training) who spends most of her time cooped up in her room, isolated from others. She believes that 2D men are ideal for her, and that staying inside is always refreshing. While grocery shopping, she trips on a tree's roots, and falls into a rabbit hole. Now she's stuck in a place she's sure she remembers, but has absolutely no memory of!

* * *

**'Ello there my dear readers! I want to thank you for taking your time to read this story, or at the very least, take a look at it! Now, you _may_ find this story to be quite familiar if you follow Kirara Onee-san (AKA "Kirara Sakino") and/or her story "Hikikomori in Wonderland"! Basically, she asked me to rewrite the story into something better, so, here it is! Though my version is a NEET and Hikikomori! Haha, enough of my silly drabbles; on with the story!**

_**Disclaimer: The Alice in the Country of _ series belongs to Quinrose, while Ogura Yuuhi and the story belongs to both Kira-san and Berri-san (me)! Please do not claim either as yours, because we won't hesitate to hurt you~.**_

* * *

**Ch. I**

** So Very NEET!**

* * *

"Oujo-sama, it's time for breakfast!"Marie called, knocking on the young girl's door.

On the other side, Yuuhi groaned and turned over, pulling the covers over her head completely.

"Oujo-sama?"Marie sighed, and opened the door. "Oujo-sama, it's nearly noon! Your first year of high school starts soon! How do you expect to- Hyaa!"she shrieked, as she dodged a pillow Yuuhi had thrown at her.

The frail girl sat up in bed, shirt unbuttoned and hair messy, and glared daggers at the head maid. "I told you didn't I? There's _no_ way I'm going to school."she muttered, looking off to her side.

"O-oujo-sama, don't you think this has gone on long enough?"Marie asked, slightly frightened, as she picked up the pillow and walked over to Yuuhi's bed. "Yuuji-sama is going, so why not-"

"Shut up already! I don't care what the hell he does!"Yuuhi shouted, causing Marie to drop the pillow and step back.

Yuuhi's heavy breathing was all that was heard in the silence. The room was so dark; only a streak of sunlight shone through the uncovered area of the window.

"I-I'm sorry... Please excuse me!"Marie apologized. She bowed politely and hurried out the door.

Yuuhi sighed and laid back down, staring at the ceiling._ 'Why did I yell at her...'_ she thought to herself, and turned to face the curtains. The lone ray of sunlight shined in her sad eyes, and she closed them.

Marie was in the dining room, where Yuuji- Yuuhi's older twin brother- and Mitsukage- the head butler-, were waiting.

"Well?"Mitsukage asked, adjusting his glasses. Marie shook her head with a sad expression, and the two males sighed in unison.

"As I thought. Yuu-chan still won't go to school... That's not good at all."Yuuji sighed, as he put the school registration form meant for Yuuhi back into a folder. "If this continues, she won't be able to get into a college..."he added, handing the file to Mitsukage.

"Indeed..."Mitsukage agreed. The three heaved a heavy sigh, and decided to get back to work.

**~ ONLY NEET THING TO DO ~**

No more than 3 hours later, did Yuuhi wake up. She had freshened up and put on a maid cosplay and brought out her camera. She turned it on, and...

"Hello everyone! It's time for Yuu-chan's Happy-Go-Lucky Show! Banzai!"she exclaimed, in a high pitched and cute voice.

She walked to the side and pulled out an array of cards. Tarot cards to be exact.

"Now, before we officially start, let's do some fortunes! Today's lucky fortune goes to..." she spun a little wheel that had all the Zodiac signs on it, and the little red heart stopped on Taurus. "Taurus!"

She shuffled the deck of tarot cards and pulled one out. The card was the Fortune card, and she showed it to the camera.

"Lucky! And today's horoscopes for Taurus is..."Learn to take pleasure in the small joys life has to offer, because it is the best way to keep a positive outlook on life. Don't make any hasty decisions, especially with family. As for romance, be patient and things may turn out in your favor!" Wow! That's so nice!"she smiled sweetly.

Meanwhile, Yuuji and Mitsukage were peeking through her door; watching her in dismay.

"This is.."Yuuji started, as he shamefully watched his cute younger sister prance around in her short maid uniform. A blush creeped on his face, and he tried hard to look away.

"Way too mesmerizing..."Mitsukage finished, trying to keep his cool demeanor.

"You two! What are you doing, spying on Oujo-sama? ! How shameful!"Marie cried, as she dragged the two males away.

**~ ONLY NEET THING TO DO ~**

After her web show ended, Yuuhi decided to go and get some snacks at the convenience store near the mansion, so she put a coat over her cosplay and trotted downstairs.

Mitsukage, Yuuji and Marie were in the family room having tea, and they stared at her, dumbfounded, as she walked past them to the door.

"I'm going out for a bit."she muttered under her breath, and left.

It was extremely cold outside, and the wind had become a bit strong.

"This is strange weather for midsummer..."Yuuhi said to herself as she entered the Family Mart. She got looks from many males, and she was cautious to hold her skirt down when she bent over to pick something up.

At the register, she took out her credit card and paid for her items. She paid no mind to the fact that the cashier was obviously oogling at her, and immediately left.

"Let's see... 5 large bottles of Calpico, 10 large melon pans, 2 nikuman, 4 packs of pocky, 2 large water bottles, Calbee chips.."she continued to check her bag and receipt as she waited for the crossing light to turn white.

Suddenly, it began to sprinkle.

"E-eh? ! W-why so suddenly? !"she cried. "I'll have to take the shortcut!"she growled, as she hurriedly crossed the street.

She cut through a small park, and through a patch of trees which lead to her backyard. Unfortunately for her, Yuuhi's clumsiness kicked in.

"U-uwaah!"she cried, as she tripped over a tree's root and fell straight into an unusally large rabbit hole. She held on tightly to her snacks however, and braced herself for the worst.

**~ ONLY NEET THING TO DO ~**

"-san... jo-san... Oujo-san!"a voice called. Yuuhi's eyes slowly fluttered open.

".. Marie?"she asked, as she sat up with what little strength she had. When her eyes opened completely, she saw that she was surrounded by 4 males.

One had raven hair and was wearing a top hat, another had wavy orange hair and wore a purple scarf, the other two were twins who wore matching uniforms, though one wore red, while the other wore blue.

"Ah! She's awake!"the twin in blue exclaimed.

"_Obviously_!"the orange haired man rolled his eyes. Yuuhi had just realized that he had two long ears sticking out of his head.

"Usamimi?"Yuuhi said without thinking. The man with the ears suddenly turned dark, and his aura became that of someone with the intent of killing.

"Why you... I'm gonna kill you!"the man shouted, and pointed a gun at Yuuhi's head. She seemed unphased for some reason.

"Ah... You're going to shoot me?"she asked, teary eyed with an innocent look. The man began to shake, and blushed.

"Tch..."he clicked his tongue and put the gun away.

"My, Elliot. You_ sure _were quick to give up."the man with the top hat said, surprised.

"W-well.. Look at her! Would _you_ shoot her, boss? !"the man named Elliot asked, causing Yuuhi to become slightly disturbed and disgusted.

"Of course not. I wouldn't even have pointed my gun at her in the first place."the an Elliot called "boss" replied, shrugging. "Anyways, what's your name, young lady?"

"Yuuhi... Ogura Yuuhi. I'm the daughter of Kumiko and Jun'ichi Ogura, who own Ogyu Enterprise. I'm 14 years old, turning 15 in December."Yuuhi replied, as she gave off a confident aura.

"Y-you're 14? ! But you... You're so _small_ and _cute_!"Elliot exclaimed, surprised.

"Haah? !_ Small_? ! How dare you call me _small_? ! How rude! I'm not small, I'm just... Just.."she struggled to find the right words, while under pressure of the 4 men who awaited her protest. "Ah! Geez! Fine! I'm small!"

"Uh huh... And, what exactly are you doing here, in Wonderland?"the man with the top hat asked.

"I was on my way home from the convenience store and I tripped and fell into a rabbit hole- Wait... did you just say Wonderland? !"Yuuhi cried.

"Yes... And now, you're the new foreigner I'm afraid."the man replied, tipping his hat.

"Shit... This all seems familiar for some reason, but I can't put my finger on it.."Yuuhi thought aloud, but she sighed and looked up at the man. "So how do I get home?"

"You _don't_."he said bluntly. Yuuhi stared at him without saying a word, and sighed.

"I thought so..."

* * *

**Hey guys, how,_ NEET_. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. haha.. ha... huh... Do you like the rewrite better? Original? Leave a review and let Kira-san and I know! Leave suggestions and constructive criticism as well please! Stay_ NEET_!**


End file.
